Spicks and Specks
by Indigo Callahan
Summary: Rhiannon Walsh was just trying to have a normal morning. That was it. She didn't want to get involved in some weird manhunt with Captain America, one of his Avengers pals, and his new best friend over a ninety-something year old amnesiac assassin. Or get involved with the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D and the mission to take down H.Y.D.R.A. But Rhiannon knew that'd be asking too much.
1. Chapter 1

Rhiannon Walsh, like millions of others, had heard about the alien invasion in New York. And, like millions of others, heard about it being stopped by some superhero group called "the Avengers". She wasn't sure what to think of it all, given she wasn't one to judge the fact that things got a whole lot weirder. There'd no doubt be countless people who would believe the whole alien invasion thing was probably some kind of elaborate joke, that these _Avengers_ weren't real. But there were probably a lot of people arguing that it all _did_ happen―the people of New York were probably going to give the best arguments on the matter―given the fact that Captain America, America's _golden boy_ , was there saving people and fighting off what looked like aliens.

But it had been two years since what happened in New York. Though it'd get brought up occasionally, it wasn't a hot topic anymore.

The world had gone back to a more... _boring_ state of mind.

-0-0-0-0-

"Do you have anything _fun_ planned today?" One of Rhiannon's closest friends, Marian, was looking at her with a hint of mischief in her blue eyes. "You can't tell me you don't have anything planned?"

"I _do_ ," Rhiannon exclaimed, "it's just none of the things _you_ like."

Marian Olivier was not only Rhiannon's closest friends, but the one who always made the bad decisions. Marian found enjoyment in being reckless, doing things no one in their right mind would find _fun_. Rhiannon couldn't recall how many times she had to get her friend out of bad situations because she took it a step too far.

"You're getting more boring the more I see you, Rhi," Marian groaned. "Is that why you're single? 'Cause you're unbearably boring."

Rhiannon snorted. "I doubt that's why I'm single," she muttered. "I _had_ a boyfriend, Mar. Remember Cal?"

Marian rolled her eyes. "Cal was a douchebag."

"You thought _all_ my boyfriends were douchebags."

"That is true." Marian threw a mischievous smile Rhiannon's way before fixing her red hair. "But I hated Cal the most. I don't get what you saw in him."

"I don't either."

After making sure her hair was fixed, Marion turned to look at Rhiannon head-on. The two were at Rhiannon's house, with Rhiannon getting ready to go exercising. Marian, on the other hand, had dropped by to see if her friend would be up for a little―what Marian dubbed―"man hunting". Marian was the wild one, and long-term relationships just weren't her thing.

"I still think you should come with me," Marian exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You could go _exercise_ any other time."

Rhiannon threw her friend a pointed look. "Unlike _you_ , I'm not going to waste my time with flings."

Sighing in defeat, the friends hugged before Marian went on her way.

-0-0-0-0-

There were three reasons why Rhiannon loved jogging: it helped her think, it helped her _relax_ , and (only on rare occasions) it gave her the chance to practice other things. Rhiannon had certain areas in the places she jogged where she had a little more privacy, and in those little moments, she'd allow herself to... _unwind_ certain things she normally wouldn't do around others.

But during that jog, Rhiannon wasn't really in the mood for that unwinding. She just wanted a little moment to think.

She wanted to think about her job, her family, her friends―she wanted to think about _everything_.

Rhiannon liked to go over all the things her parents taught her when she was little, how she interacted with her siblings growing up, how she made certain friends and what caused some of them to fall apart.

 _Nothing in this life is permanent. You appreciate what you have in that moment, then learn to let it go when its time is finished._ That was what Rhiannon's mother would say to her; it was something that Rhiannon found to be very fascinating. Rhiannon's mother, Nadya, came from a relatively large Armenian family, and she grew up in very hard times. Rhiannon knew that a lot of her mother's advice was from her own experience growing up, so Rhiannon made sure to pay extra close attention and do her best to keep what she'd been told at heart.

Taking a moment to stop, Rhiannon placed her hands on her hips while she caught her breath.

 _I've probably been at it for about fifteen minutes,_ she thought. _I don't know why I'm so out-of-breath; maybe I haven't been pushing myself hard enough._

Sighing, Rhiannon ran a hand over her eyes, as if trying to will whatever was plaguing her away.

Taking calming breaths, Rhiannon tried preparing herself, to push herself further. She'd normally be able to jog for at least two miles (from her house and back) before she started feeling a little tired. It might not be much, but it was to her.

 _Suck it up and go,_ she thought. _You've been doing this for a while, this shouldn't be so difficult._

Taking one last breath, Rhiannon started running again. In that moment, Rhiannon was going to (at least for the time being) put aside why she stopped after only fifteen minutes, it didn't seem all that important. But, maybe, there was something about it that _was_ important.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Heya, everyone! Hopefully you all liked the first chapter of this story. Let me know what you think of it. Constructive criticism is important!**

 **Nothing in the MCU belongs to me. All I own are my characters and the username I go by.**

 **In case there's even a hint of confusion in this chapter, here's a bit of an explanation: Rhiannon is (hopefully it was obvious in this chapter) a pretty responsible person; Marian's her best friend, she's the wild one; Rhiannon's mother is Armenian; it would seem that Rhiannon has a bit of a secret; she lives in Washington D.C.; she's got some siblings (I'll go into detail on them later); she likes jogging, it can help her sort stuff out, etc., etc., etc.; I'll be sure to have Rhiannon's background looked into more in future updates. Does that clear up any confusion? I hope it does.**

 **As for when she's going to meet people like Steve or Sam (well...this** **is** **a Sam/OFC story, so...Rhiannon's going to meet him eventually), it probably―** **probably** **, mind you** **―won't be for a bit.**

 **Anyway, yes, this is a Sam Wilson/OFC story. I noticed there are pretty much no stories on him, which is a little sad. Sam's one of my favorite MCU characters (I've never read the comics, so I don't entirely know what he's like in those), and I thought he could use a little appreciation. But that's just me being a derpy nerd/fangirl on the matter.**

 **Moving on!**

 **For this story, I won't update all that frequently. I'll try to, but just keep in mind that new chapters probably won't be popping up as often as you'd like. Also! In about a week, maybe a little more, I'll be going on a bit of a vacation for a week and a half/two weeks, so if I don't update any new chapters and you're wondering what's going on, I just told you what's going to happen. But I will try and have a couple chapters up by the time I leave.**

 **OK, I'll wrap this up.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Many blessings,**

 **Indigo Callahan**


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Rhiannon made it back to her house, she was a little exhausted. She pushed herself harder than she normally would've, mostly because she couldn't really understand why she was getting so tired so quickly. She tried chalking it up as maybe she wasn't working out as intensely as she thought, but it didn't feel like it was that. Rhiannon felt like there was something else going on, and she couldn't quite figure out what it was. So when she made it back to her house, she was sweaty and wanted nothing more than to shower and spend the rest of her day relaxing.

 _If there's one thing I can expect, it's that I won't be hearing from Marian until tomorrow._ Rolling her eyes, Rhiannon shuffled up to her front door and unlocked it. Marian had probably found herself some good looking guy she'd be spending most of the day and night with. It didn't really make much sense to Rhiannon, why Marian would flaunt herself like that, but she didn't like dwelling too deeply on the matter. It was...weird to think about, to say the least.

Sighing, Rhiannon closed the front door, locked it, and nearly threw off her tennis shoes.

Getting some clean clothes, Rhiannon shuffled herself into her bathroom and took the longest shower she was willing to take. Since she lived by herself, it didn't really bother her much that occasionally she'd take long showers. She made a decent amount of money at her job, and she had a fair amount of money saved up in her bank account. There were just moments where, sometimes, Rhiannon found herself wanting to have those little "treat yourself" moments. A nice, long shower happened to be one of them.

Once she got out, Rhiannon tugged her damp chestnut brown hair into a ponytail.

Letting out a content sigh, Rhiannon plopped herself onto her sofa and turned on the television.

 _Just another day in the Walsh house,_ she thought. There wasn't much on TV, but Rhiannon wasn't really in the mood to turn it off, so she flipped through the channels until she found some cheesy movie and kept it on there, watching it with slight disinterest. Sighing again, Rhiannon leaned her head against the back of her sofa. _I could fix myself something to eat._ Scrunching her nose, Rhiannon shot the idea down. Despite having just jogged, she wasn't really all that hungry. Looking out the window nearest to her, Rhiannon tried finding something out there that could occupy her thoughts. Nothing.

Unless...

Rhiannon gave her head a sharp shake. She scolded herself for even _thinking_ about something like that. It was intrusive, it was _unnecessary_. It was something Marian thought was _amazing_ , but Rhiannon couldn't really find any use for, unless the time really came for it to be needed.

When Rhiannon had been only thirteen years old, she discovered she could hear the thoughts of everyone around her. She thought she was going crazy. By the time she turned sixteen, Rhiannon had developed some control over it, but that was when she discovered she could _move_ things with her mind. That took more training and a lot of discipline. Rhiannon's youngest brother, Niko, found out, having walked in on her practicing. Niko had been amazed by his sister's abilities, wanting to go and tell everyone else, but Rhiannon made him _swear_ not to tell anyone. As time went on, Rhiannon found out that what she had was telekinesis and telepathy (given that Rhiannon wasn't dedicating her time looking for the _names_ of what she had), and with a little bit of Niko's help, Rhiannon was able to gain some control of her powers quicker than she anticipated.

Over the years, Rhiannon's control over her telepathy and telekinesis had improved greatly. It started out a bit rocky, but she got the training and control she needed.

But having abilities and nothing to use them on, Rhiannon sometimes found herself using her powers to find some kind of entertainment, though she'd feel a little guilty about it later.

In the beginning, when Rhiannon was starting to understand her telepathy, she'd sometimes use it to hear what others were thinking, but over time, Rhiannon began to understand that it was intrusive and impolite, invading someone's thoughts like that. So she made herself promise never to do anything like that again; unless, though, she really had to.

Sighing, Rhiannon turned off her television and laid down on the sofa. She couldn't understand why she felt so bored; it was unbearable.

Staring at her ceiling with a solemn frown, Rhiannon tried thinking of something to do. She wasn't really interested in going out, so she ruled out that possibility. After a couple minutes and coming up with nothing, Rhiannon decided she'd just take a nap instead.

-0-0-0-0-

After a while, Rhiannon woke up. Looking out her window, she saw it was nighttime. Sighing, she sat up, grimacing slightly at a slight achiness she felt in her neck, before she leaned against the back of the sofa. Rubbing the bleariness out of her eyes, Rhiannon let out a sigh. After a minute, Rhiannon's cell phone went off, making her jump.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Rhi?" Marian's voice was on the other end, hushed.

"Mar?" Rhiannon's voice was laced with confusion. Normally during Marian's little man hunts, she never called or anything. "Why're you calling at...," Rhiannon broke off for a moment to check the time. "...eleven at night?"

"Look, I kinda got myself in an awkward position," Marian responded, a chuckle lacing her words. "Would you be able to pick me up?"

"How bad?" Rhiannon sighed.

"It's probably not _too_ bad, but ya know...," Marian stammered.

"What is it?" Rhiannon's voice was clipped, clearly not in the mood for her friend's play on words.

"This guy I was with," she sighed. "I met him at a bar and ya know...anyway, he's started to plan all these things. He's sleeping now, but I need a teensy little favor from you."

"A wipe?" Rhiannon felt her shoulders slump. The one thing she could do with her telepathy was suppress the memories of people. It took a lot concentration for her to do something like that, and Marian seemed to think of it as her own little toy for some of these guys she hooked up with. Whenever it got too personal for her liking, Marian would ask if Rhiannon could do a little wipe of their memories. It wasn't like Rhiannon was really _taking_ their memories away, anyway; Marian just liked to believe it was a possibility.

"I know you don't like doing it, Rhi," Marian sighed.

"Yet you keep doing stuff like this." Pinching the bridge of her nose, Rhiannon let out a sigh. "I'll be there in a few, OK? Don't do anything stupid until I get there."

"Don't you know me at all, Rhi?" Marian joked, her voice sounding weak. "I just can't help myself."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Heya, everyone! Hopefully this chapter was interesting enough. Let me know what you think, OK? I know it's only two chapters in, but I like hearing what reviewers have to say!**

 **Nothing in the MCU belongs to me, all I own are my characters and the bed I sleep on.**

 **If you've got ideas for a subplot you'd like to see written into the story, review or PM me. If you've got OCs you'd like to see written into the story, leave a review or PM me.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Many blessings,**

 **Indigo Callahan**


	3. Chapter 3

After getting into her car, Rhiannon called Marian again to ask for directions. It wasn't until around twelve thirty when Rhiannon found the house Marian was at; she was sitting on the front porch, looking almost anxious, but she looked tired more than anything.

The _second_ Marian saw Rhiannon's car, she jumped up with an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm really sorry, Rhi," she said.

Rolling her eyes, Rhiannon parked her car before turning it off. "You wanted me to do the wipe?" she sighed.

Marian's apologetic smile seemed to broaden.

"You know how much I hate doing these." Rhiannon crossed her arms over her chest. "It's wrong."

"I know, I promise I'll stop."

"You said that the last time, too." Rhiannon and Marian had known each other for a couple years, having met during their junior year at college. The two had a class together, and Rhiannon ended up helping Marian, pretty much tutoring her to help Marian pass the class. After that, they became friends. It wasn't until the summer after they finished their junior year that Marian found out about Rhiannon's abilities, and Rhiannon was quick to find out about her friend's reckless behavior. Needless to say, Rhiannon found out that Marian's recklessness would make Rhiannon have to use her powers to cover up certain situations Marian wanted to get out of, the more popular ones being the one-night stands Marian always had. Most of the guys Marian hooked up with would get the hint that they were only spending a night together, afterward they'd part ways without so much as a second glance. Other guys Marian managed to find didn't really understand and were under the impression that she was seriously interested in them. Those were the guys Rhiannon had to handle. In most instances, Rhiannon felt that Marian was only keeping her around for her abilities.

"Look, I know I make really bad decisions," Marian whispered, leading Rhiannon into the bedroom, "but I promise I'll do better."

Rhiannon didn't respond. Marian's said things like that all the time, worded differently, but still the same. Marian was someone who enjoyed partying, drinking heavily, sleeping around, and anything else that she considered "fun". Rhiannon couldn't understand it.

When they entered the bedroom, the figure of a man sleeping in his bed immediately caught their attention. He was _out_ , that much was obvious. Rhiannon tip-toed over to his side of the bed, her brows furrowed slightly in fear and concentration. Hesitantly, she reached one of her hands out and had it a couple inches from his head before their minds connected. All the things that went on between him and Marian were deeply suppressed. After the last of the memories were locked away, Rhiannon quickly and quietly maneuvered away and rushed out of the room with Marian in tow.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

"I swear to God, Marian, this is the last time I'm doing this for you." Rhiannon shot a heated glare her friend's way. "I'm tired of doing this for you! If you want me to pick you up from someplace, sure, I'll do it, but I hate it when you're making me your personal memory wipe."

They had made it back to Rhiannon's place safely, and it was past one in the morning when they got back. The second the front door was closed behind them, Rhiannon started lecturing Marian on her behavior.

"I said I was sorry!" Marian exclaimed.

"You say that every time!" Rhiannon nearly cried. "I'm not your babysitter! I shouldn't be stuck cleaning up a mess you made. If you're really sorry, you wouldn't be doing this still."

Marian buried her face in her hands.

"You're smarter than this, Mar," Rhiannon exclaimed. Sighing, Rhiannon pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's just...Marian, we're what, thirty years old? We shouldn't be doing this still. Shouldn't we be focusing on other things?"

"But it's fun," Marian sighed. "I can't get enough of it."

"Well, I've had enough of it." Rhiannon sighed and looked at her friend tiredly. "I'm tired of you dragging me into it."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

By the time Rhiannon had gotten up the next morning, she was more exhausted than she cared to admit. Marian ended up spending the night in Rhiannon's guest bedroom, which was pretty much Marian's room away from home, but Rhiannon could only assume that her friend had dashed off by the time the sun had come up. Marian was good at that.

Sighing, Rhiannon buried her face in her hands, not really wanted to get out of bed.

 _Today will be a better day,_ she thought tiredly. _Hopefully Marian won't get in any trouble._

"Hopefully" was a strong word. Rhiannon had a feeling Marian, whether intentionally or not, would probably find herself in some situation she didn't like. Rhiannon tried not to hold any negative feelings toward her. Marian was one of the few closest friends she had, any other friends she'd made over the years had drifted off, moving on with their lives. Rhiannon was certain most of her old friends were probably married with children. And what was Rhiannon doing? Nothing. No boyfriend, no husband, no kids. Her last boyfriend ended up being a total jerk and cheated on her with some pretty young blonde he met through a friend.

No amount of telepathy could erase the anger she felt after finding the two of them in bed together at his apartment. It was a miracle his apartment was still connected to the building afterward.

 _Quit thinking like that. He's not important and neither is she! Just focus on other things._

Looking at the ceiling in her bedroom, Rhiannon let out a sigh.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Heya, everyone! I hope this chapter was somewhat decent. Was it good? Was it bad? Was it meh? Let me know.**

 **Nothing in the MCU belongs to me. All I own are my characters and the guitar in my room.**

 **Do you have an OC you'd like to see written into the story? Leave a review or PM me! Do you have constructive criticism on the story?! Leave a review! Do you have a subplot you'd like to see written into the story!? Leave a review or PM me!**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Many blessings,**

 **Indigo Callahan**


	4. Chapter 4

Rhiannon had to pretty much force herself out of bed. The events of the previous night were still weighing her down some, not to mention how negatively she'd been thinking when she woke up, made her a bit irritated to actually get up, but she knew that she had things she needed to get done and laying in bed wouldn't cut it.

 _As long as Marian doesn't do anything stupid, I should get through today with no problems._

Rhiannon had to resist rolling her eyes at that. In the years she's known Marian, it became well-known that her friend was attracted to stupidity—whether it be through the actions of someone else or something she did on her own—and it didn't seem like it was changing any time soon.

Getting her clothes, Rhiannon shuffled into her bathroom to get a little cleaned up before getting ready for the day.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

The one thing Rhiannon seemed to really enjoy was her job. She didn't work as often as she would have liked, but whatever hours she could scrounge up she was happy for. Her boss was a nice but stern older woman named Shaela. Shaela was an old friend of Rhiannon's parents, and saw no problems in giving the young woman a job, saving her from a majority of job hunting's hassles. Rhiannon frequently reminded herself she was, in a way, indebted to Shaela.

"You're not indebted to _anyone_ ," Shaela would always say. "You needed the job, I gave it to you."

Anyone else would've been taken aback by that, but Rhiannon knew it was just a way of saying _I wanted to help you the best I could_.

After making sure she was ready to go, Rhiannon got her shoes on and grabbed her keys before making her way to work.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Shaela McMahon worked in a relatively popular coffee shop in downtown D.C., though it wasn't even close to the popularity level of Starbucks, but it was still pretty popular. There would be some big crowds that ventured in during a quick breakfast rush or maybe some kids who were spending a little time together before going on with their day. Either way, Shaela's coffee shop was always bustling and she grateful. Aside from the bombardment of customers, Shaela also found immense gratitude when it came to her workers.

The shop had five workers, just enough to keep everything running.

So when Rhiannon came in, just a minute before her shift was about to start, Shaela crossed her arms over her chest as she regarded her old friend. Shaela's past with Rhiannon's parents was still strong, something she took seriously. She valued relationships—whether romantic or friendly—as something that should be respected unless proven otherwise. Rhiannon's parents, Rich and Nadya, were good people and Shaela knew that, when Rhiannon was in high school, maybe having a part-time job wouldn't be such a bad idea. Granted, she didn't accept the job until before she graduated high school, but she took it nonetheless.

Rhiannon kept the job ever since.

"You just barely made it in time," Shaela exclaimed, watching as Rhiannon put the few personal belongings she had with her out of eyesight of the customers.

Rolling her eyes, Rhiannon looked at Shaela with a halfhearted smirk. "I still made it, that's what counts."

"Lucky for _you_ , Walsh, it hasn't been too busy today." Shaela walked over and nudged Rhiannon's shoulder. It was true, the coffee shop was a little quieter than normal, but there were small handfuls of customers scattered around. "Today should be easy for you."

"Let's hope so."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

As far as Rhiannon was concerned, Shaela had been right about her shift being a breeze. There hadn't been many customers, and those who did come in just wanted a few things before leaving. It made Rhiannon a little happy knowing it was a slow day. While she was working on cleaning up a little, two men walked up to the counter, and Rhiannon had to take a split second to quickly look at them before going to help them.

The one on the left was taller than his companion by a couple inches, and his blue eyes sparkled with a youthfulness that was blended in with an exhaustion someone his age shouldn't be experiencing. To go with his tall frame, he had lean muscles—not too bulky, but not too flabby. His hair was swept back and he had a dimpled grin that Rhiannon thought looked boyish.

The man's companion was an African American man who had to be a couple years older than her, but he held a youthfulness in his eyes that made Rhiannon want to smile.

Both men were dressed as if they had gotten back from a gym, and while the African American man looked a little out of breath, his friend looked fine.

Though she wasn't completely surprised, given the man was Captain America.

"Can I get either of you anything?" she asked, surprised that she kept her voice steady. Rhiannon had to mentally scold herself for being so childish; she wasn't one to get all weak in the knees for famous people—yes, Captain America (AKA Steve Rogers) was famous, both for his work during WWII and for what he'd done in New York—but she found herself feeling that way (minutely, if you'd believe it).

Rhiannon took down the African American man's order, a decaf coffee with milk; then she went to take his friend's order, straight black coffee.

"We'll have it ready in a little bit," she said.

"Thank you," Steve said, throwing a dimpled smile her way.

"No problem." Rhiannon returned the smile. "If either of you want to take a seat while I'm preparing the drinks, you can."

Steve and his friend shared a look, as if having some silent conversation. Steve sighed and went to sit down at the table, leaving Rhiannon with his friend. After serving the drinks and Steve's friend paying for both, he gave her a broad smile and a lively "thank you" before going to sit with his friend.

Letting out a silent sigh, Rhiannon started to clean again. Certainly, she could check-off serving a superhero off her bucket list.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Heya, everybody! I know I took a while to upload this, and I am sorry but here it is! Rhiannon's met Sam and Steve for the first time, even if it was just for a moment. Tell me what you think of this chapter, OK?**

 **I own nothing in the MCU. All I own are my characters and the laptop I am typing on.**

 **If you've got ideas on OCs you'd like to see written into the story, don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me. That's only if you're interested.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Many blessings,**

 **Indigo Callahan**


End file.
